Tsukiya Moto
Tsukiya Moto (月夜 本 '', Tsukiya Moto) ''is regarded as the shining prodigy of the Moto Clan. He is the younger brother to Ryota Moto, and a Tokubetsu Jonin of Konoha. Background Tsukiya was born premature, and with an interesting birth and raised with his nomadic clan, like many other members. Although he had knowledge of the shinobi villages, he and his clan avoided them. As Tsukiya got older, he was often tasked, along with a few other members, to head into civillian villages for any supplies they may have needed. However, Tsukiya was more interested in training with his older brother, Ryota. However short his training was, Tsukiya was soon able to beat even the adults, though he wasn't as good as his brother quite yet. His training with Ryota was cut short, however, after being sent to Konohagakure. At this point, he was trained in the academy, quickly surpassing the other students and graduating in no time at all. At the age of ten, he was promoted to Chunin, impressing everyone at the Chunin exams with his pure ferocity. Personality Tsukiya was easily flustered as well as insecure about his appearance. He didn't like to have a lot of attention focused on him, and would find anyway to divert the focus from himself. He was also somewhat shy, choosing to not willingly interact with anyone that wasn't his family. He wasn't rude, however, and would attempt conversation if approached. On the battlefield, Tsukiya becomes ruthless and is filled with killing intent, especially if killing is allowed/the priority on the mission. He is merciless, and this has caused some concern amongst his peers, as his apparent blood thirst had potential to jeopardize missions. After training with Kakashi, Kou is able to reign in his aggression, but his ferocity had not decreased. He is still merciless, but he does not let his will to destroy hinder missions. Over the course of Part II, Tsukiya's confidence in himself beagn to seep into his appearance, as having his skin showing no longer flustered him, and he began to wear his bangs from his face more often...He claims this is due to the time it takes to put his hair up for battle, to be "wasting precious seconds" Appearance Tsukiya is short, especially for his age and gender, and sports pure white hair, as typical of his clan. His hair is cut short in a bob-like fashion, however, his bangs cut straight across his face, obscuring his eyes. He wears a slightly fitted Yukata with mesh armour underneath, along with black shorts and dark blue sandals. However, during combat and missions, the yukata is open, and he hides weapons within the sleeves. He also has part of his bangs pinned up to allow his eye to be visible. As years passed, Tsukiya allowed his hair to grow incredibly long. He has taken to wearing dark colours, often clothed in all black. Still wearing a Yutaka with mesh underneath, he now wears a half skirt. He still wears shorts, and his left calf has bandages, while his right leg sports mesh armour. Tsukiya is also noticeably thinner, not appearing as thick in the legs, but has more shape in his arms. Abilities Tsukiya is a Sensor type, therefore he can sense the Chakra signatures of other people, and identify them based on such. Tsukiya is also proficient at Ninjutsu, and utilizes wire strings and senbon in his Ninjutsu as well. A particular way he likes to kill is by throwing wired senbon at an opponent; whether they miss or not is of no consequence. This particular technique is paired with a with a wet ground. Finally, he sends an electric current through the wire strings and into the needle, electrifying the ground and frying the opponent. Tsukiya has also been seen using Water Clones, Lightning Clones, and Wind Release jutsu. Kekkei Genkai Unlike any other wielder of the Shingan, Tsukiya can effectively work its ability with only one eye. The Shingan allows him to extract important information, due to it forcing the victim to tell the uncensored truth. It also causes partial paralysis, making the opponent stop their movements temporarily. While using the Shingan, he can see about two seconds into an objective future of whoever he is looking at. He must stand still for both abilities to work simultaneously, and he must be making eye contact for the paralysis to work. Part I The Chunin Exams Konoha Crush Part II Versus Team Yurei Trivia *Tsukiya's original name was "Kou." This was his name for quite awhile, until the author settled on Tsukiya instead, feeling that it fit the character more. *Tsukiya's name has many meanings, but they are all related to the Moon. "Tsuki", meaning Moon, and "Ya," meaning Night; Night Moon. However, "Ya" can also mean "such as" or "like," as in "Like the Moon". It is likely a clear reference to his hair. Reference Everything Drawn and Coloured by Me.... Category:DRAFT